


A Greek Non-Tragedy

by KaizokuHime



Series: Halloween week [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: A mixture of Orpheus and Persephone's myths, Ace/whoever you want, Angst with a Happy Ending, God of the underworld!Law, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sorry Ace, Temporary Character Death, demigod!Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: As a child born from the descendants of two powerful gods, Apollo and Demeter, Luffy was destined for great things. But he did not expect the death of his brother to result in meeting the love of his life.A mixture of the stories of Persephone and Orpheus, Lawlu style.





	A Greek Non-Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for the One Piece Halloween event, sorry it's super late. I hope you enjoy it!

As a child born from the descendants of two powerful gods, Apollo and Demeter, Luffy was destined for great things. He had a thirst for adventure and always invited his friends to come join him. He became well known for his feats of strength and bravery, but even more so for the sound of his voice, the sweetest and purist voice anyone had ever heard in the mortal realm. Just a few notes of a song was enough to cause plants to spring to life, make stoic men weep, and the sad leap for joy. 

* * *

 

Luffy woke up smiling with joy this morning. It was his brother Ace’s wedding to his lover and he couldn’t be happier for him. He would do his best to make sure nothing went wrong on his brother’s special day. He secretly longed to have such an important person in his life but he never lost hope that he would find them one day soon. He felt a slight twinge of unease but put it off as nerves and hurried to get dressed to help with the preparations.

  
The couple is successfully married and the crowd breaks out into celebration, everyone eating, drinking, and dancing in great merriment. So no one notices when Ace first slips outside the tents for some fresh air, but his absence is soon noticed. Luffy is the first to go look for his brother only to find him dead, bitten by a venomous snake. He collapses and cries out in grief and denial, not quite able to comprehend his sudden loss.

  
Eventually he remembers tales of the god of death and how others have tried bargaining with him for the souls of their loved ones and decides that’s what he’s going to do. He forgets how none of these previous attempts were successful, not that it would have mattered to him anyway. He was never one to back down from tasks others called impossible.

  
He then defies the known rules of the world and uses his voice to part the earth and creates a pathway directly to the underworld in order to bring his brother back to life. He loves his brother, so of course he would go to literal hell and back again for him.

* * *

 

When Trafalgar Law, god of the underworld, heard the beautiful voice for the first time he was sure he was dreaming. Never had he heard something so beautiful, especially given that the typical sounds of his domain were screams of agony and despair.

  
When he made his way to his throne room he almost couldn’t believe his eyes; a mere mortal managed to travel to the underworld while he was still alive? And now he’d found the source of that unearthly voice; even as Law was approaching the boy he continued to sing a joyful melody, a stark contrast to his sorrow and tear filled eyes. Law couldn’t help but think the look didn’t suit him, he seemed like he would have a beautiful smile.

  
“What brings you here mortal? It has been a while since I’ve seen a living soul down here.” The boy’s charming face seemed to crumple further at the question. Causing Law to feel the need to comfort him, something he hadn’t felt in millennium. That seemed to be a pattern with this mortal, constantly causing emotions and urges he had almost forgotten existed. Like his sudden need to run his fingers through the boy’s hair just to see if it was soft.

  
“My brother died today. Even if we aren’t brothers by blood I love him and would do anything for him, including trying to bring him back from the dead. He’d probably be irritated to be saved by me since I’m him little brother, the one who he swore to protect, but I don’t care what I have to do to bring him back, even if it means fighting you, the god of the underworld himself!”

  
What a magnificent being stood before him! Such a pure soul that would fight even death in an attempt to save a loved one. In an unconscious movement Law’s hand rose up to wipe away the tears from the mortal’s eyes. “And what is your name, brave mortal?”

  
“My name is Monkey D Luffy!” he exclaimed, a wide smile overtaking his face, seemingly reassured by the comforting gesture. It was then that Law noticed the strange palpitations of his heart, a thing he had thought was long stopped during his time overlooking the souls of the dead. Was this what affection felt like?

  
Even if he felt affection, maybe even something deeper than that, Law had no desire to trap Luffy down in the gloomy underworld with him. He could see the love of adventure and freedom coursing through his veins and knew he would suffer being trapped in one place for eternity, without even a glimpse of the sun. He could, however, help him save his brother’s soul, at the very least insuring some future happiness for his special mortal. “I am known by many names, but you may call me Law."

* * *

 

When Luffy traveled down to the underworld, crying despite his promise to himself to no longer be the crybaby he was as a kid, he didn’t expect the god he was going to make a deal with would be so attractive. Or so lonely. His brilliant sliver eyes shadowed by raven black hair showed the emotions he didn’t allow on his face. Luffy could tell by the way he slightly closed his eyes in the appreciation of his singing and with the way his eyes hungrily tracked his every move that the supposedly fearsome death god was incredibly alone here in his domain.

  
Maybe that’s why the god, Law, was being kind to him. He suspected he had always been this kind, but was forced to lock it away in order to properly perform his duties as the holder and punisher of the souls of the dead. Or perhaps Luffy was interesting enough to capture Law’s attention; it probably wasn’t every day that a mortal made their way to the underworld by opening a passage through music.

  
Outside these speculations there was one thing that Luffy was certain of—Law had effortlessly stolen his heart. Even through his haze of grief over his brother’s death, which would hopefully be reversed soon, Luffy could not deny such feelings. Nor could he deny that his feelings for the lonely god grew with every minute of their interaction. Law’s physical features were undeniably handsome, but it was his personality- his soul- that really drew Luffy’s attention. The warmth with which Law’s eyes followed his actions, the gentle caress of his fingers when wiping away his tears, how he furrowed his brows while he was thinking while at the same time he was too shy to touch Luffy after the tears incident. All of these things were charming and he didn’t doubt he would continue discovering new things to love about him even after an eternity.

  
So when Law offered a deal, that Ace’s soul would be returned to his body if Luffy went back the way he came, without looking back to see if Ace was following, Luffy hesitated. Not because he doubted his ability to complete the task, but because he did not want to leave his love’s side so soon. So he wracked his brain for a solution, how could he save Ace but also return to Law without dying? (He wasn’t sure if he would be able to make a similar path to the underworld considering this one had taken a lot of energy and was powered by determination a grief.)

  
Then he remembered something Robin had said, a warning for if they ever happened to wander into the underworld. “Never consume food in the underworld unless you wish to remain trapped there. According to rumors eating a piece of food partially only gives the eater a partial effect, so if you ever _do_ eat something in the underworld, do not finish it.”  
That was it! Luffy could eat some food to stay with Law, but not all of it so that he could leave sometimes to go out and adventure with his friends! Now he just needed to grab some food while Law was distracted, he didn’t want to be stopped; he was going to stay with Law no matter what, he knew he would appreciate it eventually, because Luffy wanted to make Law happy. There was no way that Luffy could be happy knowing that Law was sad, was suffering and lonely.

  
Luckily there was a delicious looking piece of meat on a table they were passing on their way to the gates at the entrance of the underworld. Luffy grabbed it and stuffed it inside his shirt before whistling somewhat innocently. They soon made it to their destination, the beginning of the path that Luffy had created through song, where Law bade him farewell. Luffy could clearly see the loneliness creeping back into the death god’s eyes, but there was also determination. Determination, Luffy realized, to let Luffy go free, to let him leave despite the loneliness it would cause Law. This realization caused Luffy’s heart to swell with love and respect for the god, who clearly cherished Luffy’s happiness more than his own.

  
The rest of Luffy’s journey was a test of patience, in a hurry to bring back his beloved brother and to return to his love. He hoped Law wouldn’t be too angry with him for disregarding his sacrifice and yearned for his feelings to be returned, even if it took a thousand years. Not once did Luffy allow his head to turn back, having complete faith that he was truly being followed by Ace’s soul.

  
When he saw the light at the end of the passage clearly indicating the Luffy was near the mortal realm he couldn’t take it anymore and sprinted until he was just one step away from returning from the land of the dead. He took that final step and then turned back, facing his brother’s soul.

  
“Hey Ace! I’m so glad I could bring you back to life! I would celebrate with you, but… I have to go back. I love him, Law the god of the underworld, and I don’t wat to wait until I die to see him again.” Ace nodded, worried but seeming to understand. “I won’t be gone forever though! I’ll be sure to come back now and then, so you and the others shouldn’t worry. See you again soon Ace!”

  
Then Luffy pulled out his piece of meat and, in a show of incredible willpower, only ate half of it, hoping that Robin’s hunch was correct. He did not want to make Law sad with his own misery of being trapped in one place for eternity; Law’s happiness and Luffy’s freedom was worth more to him than meat.

  
As he chewed the meat he began to feel a strong force pulling him downwards and before he knew it he was back down in the underworld, standing before Law’s throne, catching the attention of the figure slumped over within it. He slowly raised his head with an expression of such shock and joy that Luffy knew he would never forget it.

  
“You came back. I let you go but you came back to me,” Law started to sob, overwhelmed. Then he whispered “Thank you,” a beautiful smile overtaking his face, and Luffy couldn’t help throwing himself at him, wrapping his love into a hug.

  
What a great start to a great love.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a follow up on this at one point; see if Law comes to realize he's in love and see how Luffy makes Law's life better.


End file.
